


Wingmen

by No_Name_Kane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Katt - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Matt, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Romance, Shiro and Keith are cousins, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Kane/pseuds/No_Name_Kane
Summary: Basically, I got put on blast for only writing Klance; so I wrote for other ships that are equally as good.Keith and Lance have the biggest, gayest crushes ever on Matt and Shiro, and they try to be each other's wing man- and vice versa.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith had a problem.

"KEITH!" Matt screamed, running towards Keith's craft when it landed.

It was really bad.

The hatch opened as Keith emerged, still shaking, and walked down to meet the rebel and Paladins.

His hands trembled and he felt a lump in his throat with tears stinging his eyes at the thought of what he almost did.

As soon as he touched the castle floor, the Holt boy had him in his arms. Keith clung to him like it was the last time he'd ever touch someone. Matt held him, stroking his hair and rubbing his lower back, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

After a moment, Matt pulled back slightly to look Keith in the eye, using his thumb to wipe away tears as his hand gently cupped his jaw.

Violet met brown as Keith sniffled, staring into Matt's amber pools, noticing his own tears that threatened his waterline.

"M-Matt..."

The rebel shushed him, taking a steady breath," Don't ever do that, again."

Keith managed a nod, even though his heart felt like it was about to burst.

This was the problem.

"Guys!" Pidge yelled, running up to the two with the others. "You're okay!" 

The green paladin tackled them in a puny group hug that was quickly amplified when Hunk decided to join in.

"Come here you guys!" The big lug squeezed his friends in a small group hug which Coran and Allura soon joined in.

Matt gave Keith a grin, starting down at the boy who was pressed tightly into his chest, before chuckling slightly and putting his forehead to the half galran, causing the boy's breath to catch in his throat before closing his eyes and getting the intimacy, despite the others.

Keith was smitten for the boy who was lost in space.

Lance and Shiro hung back; Shiro, giving his cousin some space, and Lance... Well, Lance also had a problem.

"You alright, Shiro?" Lance asked, nudging the taller paladin with his elbow.

The black paladin gave his new right hand man a smirk.

Lance had it just as bad.

"Hanging in there, Lance." He said, before wrapping his arm around the blue Paladin's shoulders, pulling him close. "You alright?"

Lance only managed a nod, not trusting his voice.

Shiro accepted the response and stood content, watching the rest of the group's group hug, still with his arm around Lance.

This was his problem.

Lance gave all his will power not to turn in the leader's embrace, fully press himself against Shiro and enjoy his warmth.

"We have Matt and we're one more step closer to defeating Zarkon. Though, it's no time to rest, we can do this, Lance." The taller of the two smile down at the blue eyed boy, a genuine, true grin stretched on his lips. "I believe in us."

Lance's heart leaped in his throats and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Shiro' eyes were too bright, his face was too serene; Lance thought he might blind himself.

Lance had fallen for his hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt worshipped Keith's ass.

It was common knowledge: The sky was blue, the ocean was vast, and Matthew Alexander Holt had an obsession with a Texan boy's ass.

Don't get him wrong, his feelings for Keith reached far beyond physical attraction. He could listen to him talk for hours and lived to see him happy. But QUIZNAK! Did he appreciate that gorgeous face and stunning body- which refers back to THAT ASS. And boy, did that blade of marmora suit do that ass justice. 

Matt sat back on the sofa of the lounge, currently watching Keith bent over, trying to read something on his sister's computer screen that she was explaining to him. 

God bless that child for always sitting on the floor.

"Matt, are you even listening?" Shiro' voice beside him snapped the Holt boy out of his inappropriate fantasies.

"To be honest," Matt admitted, wiping the blissful look off his face. "No, I really wasn't."

Shiro only shook his head," Close your mouth, man, you'll catch flies."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, were you guys saying something?" 

Pidge and Keith both turned their heads to see they pair on the couch. Keith's back arched, since he was bent over, as he looked back at Matt, his bangs hung over his eyes and his lips slightly parted.

Fuck, Matt needed to breathe. Keith did not make this easy.

"No, we were just talking to ourselves. We'll get out of your hair so we don't distract you. Come on, Matt." Shiro stood from his seat, gesturing for the rebel to follow.

"Coming..." Matt rose from his seat. "I'll meet you in the training deck later, Keith, okay?"

Keith gave him a small grin before nodding and turning his head back to the computer screen.

Matt bit his lip, eyes never leaving the former paladin of his obsession. He finally tore his gaze from the gorgeous boy right before he was about to run into the wall, and followed Shiro out the room.

"You got it bad, bud." Shiro laughed, folding his arms once the door shut behind them.

"Don't even start, Shiro." Matt groaned.

"Why don't you just tell him?" The older of the two suggested. "You were practically drooling, he's gonna catch on." 

"Why don't you tell Lance, huh?" Matt shot back, causing the paladin to stop in his tracks.

"I-I don't... I have no..." Shiro stuttered, before clearing his throat. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Matt scoffed, taking note of the mighty leader's red cheeks. "Dude, you almost killed Lotor when he hit on him. I didn't even know you were the jealous type!"

"I'm not!" Shiro defended. "I just... Look, I'm the leader. I have too many responsibilities to be worrying about stuff like that." 

"Oh, okay," Matt teased. "I'll just tell Lotor that he's available and-"

"Like hell he is!" Shiro snapped.

"AH-HA!" The rebel mocked. "Shiro, I'm not stupid. I've seen how you look at him."

"And how is that exactly?"

"The same way he looks at you."

That shut him up.

"Look," Matt stopped walking and turned to his friend. "I've seen how you two are around each other. It's sweet. He cares about you so much. He... It's very obvious your feelings aren't one sided here. I think you should tell him."

"You could take your advice, you know?" Shiro pointed out. "Not that I think that's gonna cut down on you gawking over my cousin."

"God, he's so beautiful, Shiro." Matt caved, sighing, breathlessly. "His smile could cure blindness."

"I know, I know- and his eyes put the stars to shame, and his laugh is like angels singing, and he's the only reason you wake up in the morning, and the reason you breathe, and-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Geez, gotta put me on blast like that."

The two shared a friendly chuckled before sighing. 

Shiro checked the clock, and gasped at the time," Shit! I'm supposed to meet Hunk and Coran in the Yellow Lion's hanger. I'll catch you later, Matt!"

The leader bit his friend a goodbye and rushed down the hall.

"Later, Shiro! Remember what I said!" Matt playfully shouted.

He stood there for a moment, mind wondering back to the violet eyed boy that made his heart hammer in his chest.

"Hey, Matt."

Speak of the devil.

Matt turned to see said raven haired boy walking towards him. "Oh, hey, Keith."

"Um, Lance needs me for something real quick. Do you wanna go ahead up to the training deck and I'll be there in a minute?" Keith tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and Matt thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Yeah, yeah," Matt tried to play it cool. "I'll meet ya there, man."

Keith gave him is brand of a small smile before thanking him and walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

Matt sighed, watching him walk away, feeling his own grin rise on his lips.

He needed this boy.


End file.
